"Rogue Elements"
"Rogue Elements" (2008) — Cassandra Palmer series #3.2, and Lia shorts series #1 Synopsis "Rogue Elements" short story was first printed in Wolfesbane and Mistletoe Someone is kidnapping werewolves, and not just any wolves at that: every one is the daughter of an important clan leader. Desperate to find his daughter, Sebastian Arnou does the unthinkable: he goes to the Silver Circle of light magic users for aid. Their version of a police force is known as the War Mage Corps, and although they agree to help, few have much experience with Weres. The exception is disgraced, on-the-edge-of-being -canned war mage Lia de Croissets, whose mother happened to be a high ranking member of the important Were clan Lobizon. Someone with a werewolf mother isn’t much trusted by the Corps, and a mage with a human father is equally suspect as far as the clans are concerned. But her knowledge of Were customs and her background in human magic make Lia unmistakably the best person for the job. Whether they will be enough to keep her alive is another matter. ~ Take A Chance: Books ~ Wolfesbane and Mistletoe Book Blurb New York Times bestselling authors Charlaine Harris, Patricia Briggs, Keri Arthur, Carrie Vaughn, and Karen Chance-along with ten other masters of the genre-offer stories on werewolves and the holidays, a fresh variation on the concept of birthdays and vampires found in Many Bloody Returns. The holidays can bring out the beast in anyone- particularly lycanthropes. Charlaine Harris and Toni L. P. Kelner have harvested the scariest, funniest, saddest werewolf tales by an outstanding pack of authors, best read by the light of a full moon with a silver bullet close at hand. Whether wolfing down a holiday feast (use your imagination) or craving some hair of the dog on New Year's morning, the werewolves in these frighteningly original stories will surprise, delight, amuse, and scare the pants off readers who love a little wolfsbane with their mistletoe. ~ Goodreads | Wolfsbane and Mistletoe Full Summary World-Building: Characters, Groups, Supes, Places, etc. Characters: * Lia de Croissets * Sebastian Arnou * * * * Supe Elements: *Werewolves * * Groups & Organizations: * * * Places: * * First Sentence * “There's no such thing as a half werewolf,” I said, trying not to growl. Quotes Next & Previous Books * Next Short: * Next Book: * Previous Book: * Previous Book (Cassie's World): Book References See Also * Full Reading Order List * Dorina Basarab series * Cassandra Palmer series * Karen Chance External Links Links related to this book: *Wolfsbane and Mistletoe - Take A Chance: Books *Wolfsbane and Mistletoe - Urban Fantasy Wiki Reed Online: *Rogue Elements (Cassandra Palmer #3.2) read online free by Karen Chance *read free Rogue Elements by Karen Chance online *Rogue Elements by Karen Chance read free online *Wolfsbane and Mistletoe - e-reading club Reviews: *REVIEW: Rogue Elements by Karen Chance - *Review part 3/3: Wolfsbane and Mistletoe Anthology | All Things Urban Fantasy Related Interviews: *SFRevu Review *Interview: Karen Chance | Literary Escapism General links: *Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery ~ Author, all books * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies